kung fu panda 4
by K-9999
Summary: tras su redencion tai lung regresa con el rabo entre las patas buscando el perdon de los habitantes,sin saber que un mal acaba de despertar
1. chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic xd espero les guste

Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes a dreamworks y blablabla comenzemos :v

PROLOGO

estaba tai lung obviamente en el reyno de los muertos -de pronto escucho unos pasos muy cerca de el

¿quien eres? -pregunto el felino

Me llamo kai,veo que tienes un nivel de chi bastante aceptable y vengo a quitartelo -dijo con un tono amenazante

¿Kai?,¿el compañero de oogway?.el creador de viudas ,etc, etc ,etc...-dijo tai lung con un tono de aburrimiento

Si el mismo,me sorprende que alguien sepa de mi nombre ,¿como es que lo sabes? - kai paso de un tono amenazante a uno relajado

Leyendo 1000 rollos es suficiente ,si no mal recuerdo oogway te derroto y desterro a este reyno,¿no? -dijo el felino con brazos cruzados

Exacto -dijo kai mientras preparaba sus armas que estaban clavadas en el piso

¿Para que quieres mi chi?-dijo tai lung

Simple para regresar al reyno de los mortales y cobrar mi venganza -dijo kai mientras se preparaba para una pelea

¡Prefiero estar muerto a darte mi chi! -dijo tai lung despues de colocarse en una pose de pelea

Pero ya estamos muertos... -dijo kai con un tono burlon

Es un decir,como sea ven y atacame si es que crees poder vencerme -dijo el felino con un tono serio

Bien empezemos...-dijo kai e inmediatamente comenzo a mover sus armas

PASARON UNOS SEGUNDOS QUIETOS MIENTRAS SE EXAMINABAN...

¡Ahhhh! -grito tai lung mientras corria en 4 patas directo hacia kai

¡Ahhh! -grito kai mientra intentaba atacar a distancia con sus armas

Tai lung esquivaba con cierta facilidad las armas de kai incluso las paraba con sus garras(recordemos que tambien tienen buen filo)

Kai seguia atacando a distancia, mientras tai lung se acercaba, en seguida tai lung paro en seco una de las dagas con sus garras el sonido que produjo fue como si dos espadas hubiesen chocado

No lo haces mal,gatito -dijo kai intentando ofender

Tai lung salta hacia atras aterrizando en las cadenas que habia mandado kai a atacar ya que estas se habian aferrado a una montaña detras de ellos

Tu tampoco ,cuernudo -dijo tai lung entre un tono agresivo y burlon.

Ahhh! -grito kai intentado golpear a tai lung contra la tierra,pero de inmediato tai lung salta a otro lado

Kai solo sintio un golpe en el estomago que de inmediato lo mando lejos,kai usos sus dagas para frenar su cuerpo aferrando estas a la tierra

Agh agh! -sintio el dolor,jadeo y suspiro- golpeas duro gatito -dijo kai mientras se agarraba el estomago algo sofocado ya que el golpe fue muy duro y penetrante-

Pense que esto seria mas divertido,parece que el entrenamiento aqui si me sirvio jeje -dijo tai lung algo arrogante

No te preocupes aun no lo doy todo -dijo kai mientras volvia una de sus dagas a sus mano

Eso espero -dijo el felino para despues ponerse serio de nuevo

Pasaron unos segundos de nuevo examinandose ambos...

Ahhh -gritaron ambos como un grito de batalla mientras ambos se acercaban para ya terminar su pelea.

Los golpes y patadas volaban a una velocidad increible era practicamente imposible saber quien seria el ganador ya que ambos ambian mostrado resistencia y fuerza incleible,de pronto tai lung solto un grito e inmediatamente solto una patada que mando a kai al otro lado del pedazo de tierra flotante ,este se detuvo de nuevo con sus dagas para no caer al vacio quedando suspendido al borde de la tierra

Bueno hasta aqui llegaste -decia tai lung mientras sacaba sus garras una por una

¡Ahhh! -dijo el felino mientras quitaba las dagas de kai del suelo,pero de inmediato kai solto 1 daga y con la otra ataco

Tai lung solo esquivo la daga que habia pasado rosando su ojo

Vaya parece que aun te quedan fuerzas -dijo el felino algo arrogante

¡Agh! -dijo kai soltando sus dagas para poder agarrarse para no caer la caida si que le afectaria eran como 40 metros

El felino solo acerco sus patas para poder pisar a kai y asi se soltase

Se escucho un crujido,eran los dedos de kai que estaban ciendo aplastados por tai lung

¡Maldita sea ya sueltate! -dijo el felino ya enojado

¡Ahh! Kai alcanzo a aferrarse a la pierna del felino,tai lung lo golpeaba en la cara intentando soltarse mientras poco a poco estos se acercaban al borde.

Asi ambos cayeron mientras se golpeaban en el aire golpe,tras golpe caian mas rapido,hasta que tai lung dio la vuelta asi poniendo a kai abajo para amortiguar su caida,aumentando la velocidad en la que iban debido a que este golpeaba a kai hacia abajo...

Solo se escucho la tierra y el polvo levantandose (como en kung fu panda 1 donde kai manda al suelo a po)

Mientras tai lung un poco herido se levantava kai seguia en el suelo doliendose ya que practicamente su cuerpo estaba completamente roto

Tai lung solo sujeto su mano derecha con la izquierda (igual que vegeta)

-el felino suspiro y exalo algo cansado. Vaya pense que podria ganar mas facilmente jeje ¡agh! -dijo algo adolorido ya que su brazo derecho ya estaba considerablemente dañado

Vaya eres fuerte gatito,pero aun me falta mi movimiento final -dijo kai mientras se levantaba

Ahora tu chi me perteneze -haciendo el movimiento de manos para quitar el chi.

¡¿Que?! -dijo tai lung algo impresionado

No te dejare hacerlo -de pronto aparecio oogway con su baston e hizo el simbolo del ying y el yang en el aire,cuando este portal aparecio de inmediato pateo al felino dentro de el

El no debe optener tu chi,tai te doy otra oportunidad para que hagas las cosas bien -penso la tortuga

¡Aghh! -dijo tai lung mientras que veia todo a camara lenta y del como cambiaba el escenario del reyno de los espiritus al de los mortales solo pudo ver al fondo a oogway deteniendo a kai

¡Ahhhh! -grito tai lung mientra caia,pero su suerte hizo que aterrizara en un arbol,¡agh! -dijo con dolor ya que se habia golpeado la cabeza,¡ugh! -dijo con dolor ya que se habia golpeado la cabeza,¡ahi! -dijo muy dolorosamente ya que se habia golpeado los duraznos (bolas,testiculos,huevos etc etc etc)

Y finalmente cayo de cabeza lo que hizo que se desmayara.

Bueno espero les haya gustado obvianente al ser el prologo es una capitulo mas corto dejen sus reviews hasta la proxima a por cierto estare actualizando en 1-3 dias gracias dejen sus reviews :vvvv


	2. capitulo 2 el regreso al valle

Hola soy yo de nuevo aqui cumpliendo xd espero les haya gustado la anterior parte, este capitulo sera mas largo,

Kung fu panda no me perteneze le perteneze a dreamworks

Tai lung estaba desmayado en lo mas bajo de un arbol aproximadamnete habian pasado 6 horas (serian como las 6 pm )

¡Agh! -gruño tai lung mientras se levantaba del arbol despues de unos momentos ya que a este le habia costado trabajo levantarse,alzo la mirada al cielo mirando que obviamente ya no estaba en el reyno de los espiritus

De pronto el felino vio a cierto ganzo mensajero del palacio de jade volando muy cercas de alli

Tai lung se prepara para dar un salto,te tengo -dijo el felino mientras sostenia a zeng del cuello y caia al pizo de pie lo que hizo que se levantara un poco de tierra

¡Agh! T...¡tu!,¡deberias estar muerto! -dijo el ganzo con un tono tembloroso ya que esta le temia al felino y no era de menos ya que los brazos de tai lung eran musculosos y el no era muy amigable que digamos

¿En donde estamos?,dime y no te hare daño -dijo tai lung mientras acariciaba extrañamente el cuello del ganzo (oye si doble sentido)

u-un bo-bo-bosque -dijo zeng tembloroso y nervioso temiendo que tai lung lo lastimara

Eso ya lo se, pero a lo que me refiero es ¡¿que tan lejos esta del valle de la paz?! -grito el felino haciendo que zeng que ya de porsi ya tenia miedo ahora mismo se estaba cagando (:v)

A-a-3-di-dias -dijo zeng

3 dias...bien -dijo tai lung soltando a zeng en el aire. ¡Si le dices a alguien que me viste no dudare en matarte!,¿te quedo claro? -dijo tai lung con un tono amenazante

Si,no se preocupe no le dire a nadie -¿ahora que hago? Penso zeng mientras volaba al palacio

Bien -suspiro tai lung. Ire a visitar a shifu - dijo el felino mientras se ponia en 4 patas para posteriormente correr. Nos veremos muy pronto shifu...

Pasaron unas cuantas hora y tai lung seguia corriendo sin parar de hecho ya eran las (10 pm) el felino ya habian corrido durante casi 4 horas hasta que vio un pueblo

¿Un pueblo? Voy a parar aqui a descansar -penso el felino pero en ese momento su estomago rugio. Bueno tambien tengo que parar para comer y beber algo,pero no tengo dinero -dijo el felino con un tono de desilucion y una cara de lo mismo xd

Justo cuando llego al pueblo su nariz detecto un olor delicioso que incluso hizo que su boca empezara a salivar

Ay que hambre tengo -tai lung salto al tejado despues de decir eso

Bien ire a ver que es lo que huele tan delicioso

El felino siguio el olor hasta llegar a un restaurante

Al entrar todos quedaron en silencio conejos,cerdos,chivos y de mas

Tai lung solo se acerco al fondo del restaurante y con una voz baja que se escuchaba normal ya que nadie hablaba dijo. ¿Disculpe cuanto cuesta la sopa de fideo?

El dueño era un cerdo,estd cerdo simplemente se quedo en silencio ya que el miedo no dejaba que hablara

Tai lung -aclarando su voz dijo. ¿señor?

A-a-asi cuesta 10 yuanes(nota no se si sea mucho o sea poco)

De inmediato el felino salio del restaurante

Vaya 10 yuanes...-dijo tai lung el felino empieza a caminar en apenas llega a la esquina y ve a un conejo siendo asaltado

¡Dame tu bolsa! -dijo un cocodrilo molesto intentado quitarle la bolsa

¡N-no puedo! -dijo tembloroso el conejo

Bien asi lo quisiste -el cocodrilo dijo. ¡Adelante gary!

El otro cocodrilo estaba sosteniendo una hacha grande que intimidaba

¡Si! -Exclamo el cocodrilo de la hacha para despues atacar con su hacha,pero estos no sabian que cierto leopardo de las nieves los observaba desde la oscuridad.

Tai lung solo hizo una patada voladora que hizo que ambos cocodrilos salieran volando desmayados

¡T-tu me salvaste! -dijo el conejo algo contento

No fue nada -dijo el felino mientras sacaba su pie de la pared para empezar a caminar alejandose de el lugar.

¡Espera! -exclamo el conejo para despues correr hacia donde estaba tai lung. Toma -dijo mientras agarraba la mano del felino solto unas cuabtas monedas. Esto es lu unico que puedo darte, lo siento si es poco -dijo el conejo para despues salir corriendo

Tai lung solo acerco su mano para ver que le habia dado el conejo

Eran 30 yuanes lo suficiente para 3 platos de fideos

El felino de nuevo volvi a ir al restaursnte pero esta vez con dinero

Cuando tai lung se acerco al restaurante y entro todos denuevo se quedaron callados. Tai lung solo se acerco al dueño y cocinero

El felino pidio un plato de fideos...

En cuanto le dieron el plato al felino este se marcho de un salto junto con el plato

Tai lung camino con el plato en sus manos hasta llegar a un arbol este se dispuso a comer.

El felino Empezo a recordar su vida,

Sus entrenamientos,su maestro,el como destrozo el valle de la paz,la prision,y finalmente recordo su muerte a manos de po

Tai lung estaba algo arrepentido al no haber vivido su vida (ya saben divirtiendose etc etc etc)

Este termino su sopa de fideo y paso a dejar el plato para despues acostarse de lado y dormir

Pasaron 8 horas (6 am)

Solo recivio la luz del sol en la cara y este fue el que lo desperto

Tai lung gimio para despues estirarse y levantarse -que buen sueño penso el felino mientras se ponia en 4 y empezo a correr no al mismo ritmo de ayer un poco mas lento ya que acababa de despertar

Pasaron 3 horas (9 am)

Tai lung no habia cruzado por ningun otro pueblo hasta que llego a uno,este volvio a parar en el pueblo

En cuanto llego este felino todos los demas aldeanos corrieron despavoridos.

Este pueblo era uno que estaba algo cerca del valle como a (12 horas)

Los aldeanos susurraban de que cierto panda habia salido del valle para dirigirse a una aldea de pandas

¿Po? -pregunto tai lung el felino agarra los hombros de un aldeabo y pregunto. ¿donde esta el valle? -pregunto tai lung

Es-esta al noreste -dijo el aldeano asustado ya que el sabia con quien hablaba

Noreste...-vio que todos los aldeanos lo veian todos con miradas de horror

Mi presencia llama mucho la atencion -penso tai lung ,despues solto al aldeano. gracias -dijo alejandose tai lung

Debo condeguir algo que me oculte -en ese momento vio a un vendedor de capas. Disculpe ¿cuanto cuesta una?

15 yuanes -dijo el ganzo

¡Bien demela! -se puso la capa

Tai lung de nuevo se pone de nuevo en 4 patas y empezo a correr ya llebava corriendo (10 horas) esta que volvio a hacerse de noche

Bien ya no esta tan lejos el valle de la paz -dijo tai lung mientras subia a un arbol,ya que este subio se preparo para dormir ya que habia corrido durante 10 horas sin descanso

El felino quedo profudamente dormido durante 12 horas (7 am)

El felino volvio a levantarse y empezo a caminar ya que no faltaba correr estaba relativamente cerca del valle

Mientras caminaba paso por un bosque de banbu,un bosque que el ya conocia por lo cual no tardo mucho en salir de el .

En cuanto salio del bosque vio que el valle estaba justo una metros adelante,podia ver un hermoso amanecer sobre el valle

Ahhh -dijo tai lung suspirando he vuelto al valle,bien -dijo saltando hacia el valle

Solo se escucho como aterrizaba el felino levantando un poco la tierra

Cerca de alli estaban los aldeanos unos ganzos

¡Oye tu! Ganzo -exclamo el felino. ¿el maestro shifu se encuentra en el palacio?

No,el palacio ayer fue destruido por kai

¿kai? -obviamente el felino sabia quien era de pronto tai lung fue en 4 patas subiendo las escaleras del palacio

El palacio...esta compeltamente destruido -dijo tai lung

Si mataron a shifu...me asegurare de asesinar a quien lo mato -penso tai lung ya que el mismo queria matar a shifu con sus manos

El felino dio media vuelta y posteriormente corrio a 4 patas...

¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?

¿tai lung cobrara venganza ?

¿donde queda la aldea de pandas?

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo

Gracias por leer por cierto este fic esta antes,durante y despues de Kung fu panda 3 gracias por leer espero sus reviews

Y se aceptan sugerencias perdon si es que este capitulo tuvo poca accion pero ya se viene lo bueno gracias :)


	3. capitulo 3 el entrenamiento

**HOLA YO AQUI EN EL CAPITULO 3 DE ESTA SERIE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Empezemos

Tai lung habia visto que el palacio de jade estaba destruido y una estatua de oogway tirada aparentemente esta habia sido arrancado por alguien

En ese momento un brillo dorado estaba pasando ya que en otro lugar po habia usado el skidosh (no se si se diga asi), en el mismo para para poder enviar a kai al reyno de los espiritus

El felino se estremecio ya que el conocia ese ataque,pues era el mismo que lo habia mandado a el al reyno de los espiritus

Parece que usaron esa llave -dijo tai lung

Mientras tanto en una aldea de pandas po habia sacrificado su vida

Nos ha salvado -dijo uno de los pandas

Si,pero ¿quien lo salvara a el? -dijo el sr ping

Asi todos los presentes empezaron a intentar dar chi a po ,quien se encontraba peleando con kai en el reyno de los espiritus

Tai lung pudo sentir el chi desde muy lejos

Y en cuanto po volvio pudo sentir como este por un momento tuvo un chi gigantesco que superaba por mucho al de cualquier otro maestro

Asi que este es el verdadero poder del guerrero dragon...-es muy grande,pero alcanzable penso el felino

Entonces tai lung partio ya que aparentemente los maestro estaban por llegar el felino no perdio el tiempo y fue al bosque mas cercano a entrenarse

Tai lung estaba decidido a entrenar ,el felino entreno como nunca antes lo habia hecho el progreso era grande mientras pensaba una sola cosa vencer a po...

Ya habian pasado 3 dias desde que partio al bosque en busca de su objetivo,la gran mayoria de arboles estaban partidos o arrancados practicamente ya. No era un bosque si no una masacre de arboles

En cuanto el maestro shifu y los 5 furiosos en compañia de po llegaron los aldeanos que llegaban alertaron a los maestros ya que aparentemente

Alguien estaba tirando y destrozando a los arboles

Con que alguien esta destrozando los bosques...bien primero reconstruiremos el palacio de jade y despues mandare a 2 maestros y despues celebraremos la victoria -dijo shifu

Todos los demas aldeanos aplaudieron a los maestros ya que estos estaban muy agradecidos por detener a kai

Todos los maestros avanzaron en el valle subiendo las escaleras para toparse con lo que ellos creerian serian los escombros del palacio,pero no el palacio estaba ciendo reconstruido por aldeanos ya que esta era la forma en la que ellos agradecian

Pero el palacio estaba completamente destruido -dijo tigresa

Kai lo destrozo todo

Si y esta es nuestra forma de agradecer por detenerlo -dijo uno de los aldeanos

Panda ¿algo que decir? -dijo shifu

Si gracias por reconstruirlo -dijo po

Mientras tanto tai lung en otro lado

El felino salia del bosque en cuanto salia escucho

¡Oye tu dame tu dinero!

Era un cocodrilo bandido,pero tai lung hizo caso omiso y siguio su camino hacia el valle de la paz

¡Aghhh! Grito el cocodrilo y de inmediato agarro un hacha y se abalanso sobre tai lung,el felino simplemente dio una patada tan fuerte que el cocodrilo atrabezo las piedras,dejandolo inconsiente.

Tai lung siguio su camino

Y de nuevo por el camino que hace 3 dias habia llegado vio por encima de todo que ya estaba casi terminado el palacia

Pero en esos momentos pudo ver a po dando clases de chi a todos

Tai lung solo se sento en la cima de la montaña observando a todas las personas permanecio asi unas horas mientras veia al panda dar clases este empezo a dormirse hasta que de repente no pudo mas y se quedo dormido

Pasaron horas hasta que amanecio el felino estaba dormido encima de una montaña hasta que los rayos del sol lo despertaron

Asi que ya es de dia -dijo tai lung bostezando. Bien ahora voy a bajar...

5 minutos antes en el palacio de jade

Los 5 furiosos se levantaron psra recibir a po el nuevo maestro del palacio de jade

Buenos dias maestro -dijeron los 5 mientras po pasaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones

Aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen maestro -dijo po en voz baja

Lo sentimos -dijo mantis

Si,no importa -dijo po algo decaido

Bien por favor desayunen

Los 5 furiosos pasaron a almorzar mientras esperaban po preparaba la comida...

Ya que todos habia. Almorzado po dijo.

Bien antes de que vayan al salon de entrenamiento quiero que grulla y mono vayan a una mision

¿Una mision? -dijo grulla

Si aparentemente alguien a estado dedtruyendo los arboles de banbu en el bosque mas cercano -dijo po

Bien por mi bien -dijo grulla

Ambos maestros partieron del palacio no les tardaria mucho en llegar

¿quien destrozaria los bosques de banbu? -dijo grulla

No lo se ,tal vez sea algun panda ya sabes como esllos comen banbu -dijo mono

Ambos subestimaron la amenaza pues ninguno de los 2 sabia que era tai lung quien causaba el desastre

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque...

Ahhh -dijo el felino poniendose de nuevo la capa que lo cubria y empezo a entrenar de nuevo derribando arboles de banbu

En ese momento llegaron tanto grulla como mono a unos metros observaron a un tipo con una capa derribando arboles a diestra y siniestra

Mira -dijo grulla mientras que con una ala paraba a mono. Ese debe ser el tipo que esta derribando los arboles ire a acercarme

Espera,grulla! -exclamo mono pero fue en vano grulla se acercaba al tipo vestido con una capa

D-disculpa, ¿podria dejar de derribar los arboles? -dijo grulla algo nervioso

En eso tai lung voltea a la direccipn donde estaba grulla pues su voz le sonaba algo familiar -es uno de los maestros del palacio penso tai lung.

Mono salio del arbusto de donde se escondia,corriendo dijo perdone señor pero ¿podria dejar de hacer eso? -dijo mono algo confiado

¿que esto? -dijo tai lung mientras rompia con facilidad un arbol de banbu

¡Si-si eso! -dijo grulla algo miedoso

Grulla -dijo mono

¿Si? Mono

Preparate podriamos tener problemas -dijo el mono

Los tres se posaron para combatir

Si los 5 juntos no pudieron contra mi ¿que podran hacer 2? -dijo tai lung

Seguido de un golpe cegador para ambos maestros del palacio

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas ya era el mediodia

¿Por que no vuelven? ¿Y si los envie a una trampa? ¿y si ya estiraron la pata? Solo espero que el maestro shifu no se entere -dijo po nervioso

¿Enterarme de que? -dijo shifu

¡Ahh! -maestro shifu -dijo el panda

A. No nada maestro -dijo po tapandose la boca

¿En serio nada? -dijo serio shifu

Mmmm ,si! Grulla y mono no regresan y ya tienen horas que los mande -dijo po

Tranquilo po es normal -dijo shifu

En eso las puertas del palacio se abrieron y con ello tigresa,mantis y vivora

Maestro! -dijo tigresa mientras sostenia a grulla en un hombro

Aparentemente alguien los ataco!!!

En eso shifu y po van hacia donde estaban hrulla y mono

¡Agh! Disculpanos po fallamos!!! -dijo grulla en un tono bajo

¡¿que paso?! -dijo po

Alguien nos ataco -dijo mono

¿Si pero quien? -dijo po

No lo sabemos po solo vimos a un sujeto cubierto con una capa y despues ya no vimos nada -dijo grulla

Pero sabemos que es muy fuerte y nos dijo "si los 5 no pudieron vencerne menos 2" -dijo grulla

Eso quiere decir que ya se ha enfrentado a ustedes 5 y vencio -dijo shifu

En eso po agarro una nota en la espalda de mono y otra en la de grulla

Haber haber -dijo po

Aqui dice "bien hecho derrotaste a kai" y esta otra dice "yo tomare al palacio por la fuerza "

Maestro,creo que kai no fue el unico en venir del reyno de los espiritus...-dijo po

Ya veo ,entonces el otra vez esta aqui -murmuro shifu

Los 5 escuchaban que ellos 2 hablaban como en otro idioma

Maestro si tiene la amabilidad de decirnos de quien se trata...

En eso shifu volteo y dijo. Po ponte a entrenar de nuevo y a ellos...-dijo shifu mientras cerraba las puertas del palacio

Disculpa ,po podrias decirnos de quien se trata esta vez? -Dijo vivora

Si,es de tai lung -dijo po

Espero les haya gustado el cap xd dejen sus reviews nos vemos en 1-3dias xdxdxx


	4. 4

Hola de nuevo he aqui el cap 4 de mi fic bueno xd estaba esperando que un amigo actualizara y lo hizo pues me toca mi parte,espero la hayan pasado de maravilla en navidad y año nuevo

Bueno empezamos

Ya habia pasado 4 dias desde que grulla y mono fueron derrotados

Los 5 furiosos se encontraban entrenando como si no ubiera un mañana pues sabian que tai lung estaba por ahi suelto

En otra parte del palacio po y shifu se encontraban meditando

Maestro,¿como cree que debamos vencer a tai lung? -decia po con una voz dudosa y tenblorosa

Deja de llamarme maestro-decia shifu mientras bajaba la cabeza

Yo ya no soy mas maestro de este palacio,y tampoco no se como derrotarlo...,pero ¡espera! Po -dijo shifu mientras sujetaba a po del cuello. ¡Tu puede vencerlo! -dijo shifu con una voz alegre y emocionada

Pero maest-digo shifu no estoy seguro de volver a vencerlo,digo la ultima vez que me enfrente a el casi me gano con un solo golpe que me dio -dijo po mientras levantaba el dedo haciendo el numero 1. Ademas los 5 furiosos aun estan ahi ¡ellos podrian derrotarlo! -dijo po mientras señalaba a los 5 furiosos. No cree que talvez los esta ¿subestimando? -dijo po

Panda,¡no hay nadie que conozca a mis estudiantes mejor que yo! ,pero asi como conozco a los 5 furiosos conozco a tai...el jamas dejaria de entrenar...debe ser unas 4,no unas 5 veces mas fuerte que aquellas vez ,asi de grande es su entrenamiento ademas no sabemos si habra tenido algun otro maestro en el reyno de los espiritus...en definitiva no sera nada facil -dijo shiju y al ultimo coloco su mano en el pecho de po. Ten mucho cuidado -dijo shifu mientras salia del palacio

Espe--espere maestro -dijo po mientras intentaba alcanzar a shifu en los escalones de la montaña. Tai lung no puede... -po jadeaba (el muy gordo :v) tai lung no puede ser mas peligroso que kai -decia po con cierta confianza

¿¡Que tai lung no puede ser mas peligroso que kai!? - el panda rojo volteo a ver a po. Po!!! ,Tai lung no es una persona normal !!! -dijo shifu gritando enojado

¿A que se refiere con eso? -dijo po en tono bajo

Tai lung...el es un prodigio solo dire eso -dijo shifu mientras termino de bajar de las escaleras

Po simplemente estaba aturdido. Pero despues de 13 segundos dio la vuelta y empezo a subir al palacio

Po simplemente se habia retirado a su habitacion a recostarse por las proximas 3 horas. Pero ya era hora de la ceno por lo que po levanto denuevo

Mientras po llegaba a la cocina a comer algo decaido... Todo estaban callados pues po era el que normalmente iniciaba la conversacion incluso tigresa se sentia algo extrañada al no escuchar a po hablar o comer. Po se la paso jugando con su sopa...algo deprimido

En ese momento silencioso mantis pregunto

¿po podrias decirnos... -dijo mantis mientra bajaba su tono

¿Si? -dijo po

Lo que...-dijo vibora

¿si? -decia po queriando que continuara la conversacion

Lo que shifu... -dijo mono mientras jugaba con sus dedos

¿si?... Decia po

¡¡¡Lo que shifu te dijo hace rato en las escaleras!!! -dijo tigresa con las dos manos en la mesa y parada

Ah,eso dijo que ta-akdknsn -dijo po intentando hablar pero las palabras no le salian

¿que? Dijo grulla

Que tai lu-skjdbdn -de nuevo po no pudo terminar de hablar

Escupelo de una vez po -decia tigresa pacientemente

Po inalo y dijo. Que tai lung sera mas fuerte que nunca -decia po mientras jugaba con sus palillos chinos

¿Y eso que?,digo en estos años hemos enfrentado a mas fuertes que el -dijo grulla

Si ya lo se pero lo que me preocupa no es eso si no que...tal vez esta vez no pueda defender el valle...-dijo po con un tono triste

Po -tigresa pone su mano sobre el hombro de po. Eres el guerrero dragon y por algo lo eres,ademas ya has enfrentado a kai y vencido kai fue capaz de derrotar al maestro oogway -dijo tigresa intentandi animar a po. Ademas aun estamos nosotros para detenerlo,no tienes que pelear tu solo -dijo tigresa en un tono bajo

Tienes razon!!! -dijo po mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corria hacia fuera del palacio

A donde vas!? - dijo mantis encima del hombro de tigresa.mientras todos se acerban a fueras del palacio caminando

A ver al maestro shifu!!,necesito que vuelva a entrenarme!!! -dijo po mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras del palacio

Despues de un rato corriendo po se detuvo en una caza en medio de un bosque puesto esta era la caza.de shifu

Bien!!! ,aqui es la casa -dijo po acercandose a la puerta

Toc -toc-toc. Sonaba y po grito. Maestro shifuuu!!!

En eso la puerta se abrio sin que nadie aparentemente la abriera. Bueno pues voy a entrar -dijo po mientras empezo a entrar a la casa de su maestro

Mientras po caminaba se escuchaban golpes y gritos de shifu llegado a cierto punto po vio al maestro shifu entenando en una especie de mini salon de entrenamiento

Guaahh maestro shifu -dijo po emocionado

Que?,panda que haces aqui? -dijo shifu con una voz mas seria de lo usual

Bueni queria que me preparara para pelear -dijo po mientras observaba la habitacion

Yo ya no tengo nada que pueda enseñarte...-dijo shifu mientras mantenia su pose

Pero...-dijo po decepcionado

Espera,aun hay algo que pueda enseñarte sobre el combate 1 vs 1 -dijo shifu

Oh! Enserio!! -dijo po muy emocionado

Bien empezemos con tu ultimo entrenamiento -dijo shifu mientras ambos se ponian en pose

En algun otro lado de un bosque algo lejano ya hacia tai lung comiendo un tazon de sopa pues la habia robado del restaurante del sr ping

En cuanto termino de comer fue a dejar el plato mientras pasaba de techo en techo saltando vio desde el restaurante hacia el palacio de jade. Mphn! Algun dia volvere a subir esas escaleras...pero para derrotar a po y por ultimo tai lung salto tanto que casi regresaba al bosque en cuanto lo hizo subio al mismo arbol y empezo a dormir pues mañana le daria una "sorpresita a po"

Actualizo en 2019 okno xdxd


	5. Cap 5 po el maestro

Hola xd. Va a llover. Bueno pues aqui el capitulo 5 me di cuenta de algunos errores de ortografia y bueno esta vez sera con mas calma bueno tambien quiero pedir un poquito mas de apoyo

Tambien aprovecho para quejarme un poco sobre la comunidad ya que la mayoria de fanfics de kfp son tipo y solo por eso tienen mucbo apoyo sin importar si la historia es buena o mala,bueno eso seria todo por mi parte les dejo el capitulo abajo

Capitulo 5 la batalla

Era muy temprano tanto que no habia sonado el kong todavia

Bien hora de empezar -dijo tai lung mientras se estiraba. Hoy sera el ultimo dia de tu vida panzon dijo mientras saltaba levantando tierra y tocas pequeñas

Despues de unos momentos tai lung aterrizo en el valle intentando ser cauteloso ,pero era casi impossible pues habia saltado desde muy alto

Fuu!!-exalo el felino. Bien es hora de comenzar -dijo tai lung para despues empezar a correr en 4 patas

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE APENAS SONABA EL KONG

Los integrantes de los 5 furiosos salian de sus habitacion hacia el pasillo esperando saludar a su nuevo maestro

Po apenas se habia levantado y empezo a salir de su habitacion para recibir a sus estudiantes. Mientras el panda caminaba en el pasillo los maestros le saludaban

Buenos dias maestro -decia tigresa mientras hacia una seña con las dos manos en señal de respeto

Despues de pasar al lado de tigresa po siguio caminanfo... Despues de caminar unos pasos fue recibido por grulla con un saludo

Buenos dias maestro!!! -dijo grulla y despues hizo la misma señal de respeto mientras inclino su sombrero

Po paso caminando al lado de los demas que tambien lo recibieron con exactamente las mismas reverencias y palabras.

Bien chicos pueden pasar a desayunar -dijo po con sus dos manos hacia los costados

En cuanto el panda termino de hablar 3 maestros pasaron directo a la cocina

Mantis salto hacia el hombro de po para decir

Oye po ya tienes algun plan para ganar? -dijo mantis en el hombro de po lo que hizo que po volteara a verlo

Yo hem...-intentaba decir po pero de inmediato fue interrumpido

No me digas que no tienes ningun plan -dijo mono ,que por cierto estaba al lado derecho de po y mantis al izquierdo

Yo no...tengo ningun plan -dijo un po bastante deprimido...mi unica estrategia es pelear yo solo -dijo el panda

Por que quieres enfrentar a tai lung tu solo? -dijo mantis mirando a po

Ya lo veran...-dijo po caminando a la cocina. Vengan chicos vamos a desayunar -dijo po quien entraba a la cocina

Ambos mantis y mono se dirijian directo a la cocina

Po se puso un gorro de chef y empezo a servir sopa a los maestros

Despues de terminar de poner los platos en la mesa todos empezaron a comer... Pasado 3 minutos mantis dijo...

Bien po -dijo mantis haciendo girar a todos las mirada para ser puestas en el pequeño maestro. Por que quieres pelear tu solo con tai lung? -dijo mantis para despues meterse un fideo a la boca

Lo que habia dicho mantis capto la atencion de todos

Que yo que?-dijo po intentado no decir nada y tambien miro a todos lados con sus ojos

El dice del porque quieres pelear tu solo con tai lung -dijo mono quien hacia gestos con las manos

Por que quieres pelear tu solo?,si nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte-dijo vibora

Si po,no tienes que hacerlo solo si no entonces de que sirve que nosotros te hayamos entrenado? -dijo mono. Verdad tigresa? -dijo el mono

Si tienes miedo entonces nosotros nos enfrentaremos a el -dijo tigresa mientras seguia comiendo (ya saben como es normalmente tigresa sin una expresion en su cara)

Gracias chicos pero enverdad quiero enfrentarlo solo...-dijo po.parece que no habia funcionado lo que habian dicho los maestros

Un silencio se mantuvo unos momentos,pero derepente el mensajero zeng corre y grita

Maestro por necesitamos que no-tomo sire para hablar. Ayude!!! -dijo estaanzo

Que esta pasando zeng? -dijo po

ALGUIEN ESTA SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS!!!-dijo zeng mientras aleteaba

Y eso que?-dijo tigresa

Si muchos suben las escaleras todos los dias -dijo mono

Es que es tai lung!! -dijo zeng

De repente se escuchaba que algo caia

Pum! -se escucho adentro de las primeras puertas del palacio

El felino que causo eso suspiro y exalo.

Parece que te has convertido en el nuevo maestro del palacio ,verdad?

Los 5 furiosos estaban mirando no con miedo si no con respeto pues sabiab de las capacidades del maestro que tenian enfrente

Los 6 se pusieron en pose y zeng...bueno el se escondio atras de ellos (:v)

Que quieres tai lung?,tu no eres bienvenido en este palacio -dijo po con su pose de palma

Ajajaja,que no soy bienvenido en este...palacio? -dijo tai lung con una risa. A mi al que alguna vez fue candidato a guerrero dragon. Dijo tai lung a punto de lanzarse pero en eso es golpeado en el estomagi por shifu

Que haces aqui?,tu deberias estar muerto! -diji shifu con su pose

Que bonitas palabras para alguieb tan cruel -dijo tai lung. Bien!-exclamo el felino

Tai lung dio una patada voladora dandole a po y mandandole muy lejos incluso entrando al palacio

Antes de caer al piso tai lung dio media vuelta para dar 2 patas 1 a mono y otra a grulla ,quienes salieron volando hacia atras justamente donde estaba po

Tigresa intento atacar pero su ataque fue bloqueado facilmente por tai lung

Shifu intento atacar pero igualmente fue detenido,en cuanto ambos ataques fueron detenidos tai lung golpeo el estomago de ambos mandandolos al mismo lugar qur po

Que pasa?-dijo grulla dolido

No puedo ver sus ataques -dijo tigresa tomandose del estomago con ambos brazos

Po impactado miraba a sus amigos derrotados mientras tigresa intentaba levantarse

Po suspiro y exalo un y otra y otra vez...

Bien -dijo po con un tono mas elevado.

Po estaba enojado pero enojadi de verdad ,empezo a caminar directo hacia el felino su ira se notaba desde solo caminar y sus ojos estaban llenos de confianza

Mientras tanto los otros maestros que solo podian ver estaban preparado para ver la pelea mas barbara

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero apoyen ya que el siguiente sera muy dificil de escribir al ser todo pelea


	6. Cap 6: las sombras del pasado

**_Hola xd estaba muerto pero ya me revivieron con las esferas del dragon (:v) bueno solo queria decir que gracias por el apoyo ,sin embargo algo que me desagrada es que siempre las historias de TIPO tienen demaciado apoyo sin importar la calidad del autor,pero bueno yo intentare destacar ha pesar de tener todo en mi contra ,bueno ustedes no llegaron aqui para leer esto asi que empezemos con el capitulo!!!_**

Po caminaba extrañamente furioso al punto que tenia los puños cerrados como nunca antes

Bien tai lung tu ganas que esto sea un 1 vs 1 -dijo po mientras se ponia en su pose de palma

Jajaja,bueno empezemos -dijo tai lung con los brazos hacia los costados

Un silencio invadio el patio trasero del palacio de jade

Absolutamente ningun sonido en mas de 15 segundos

Mientras estos maestros se mantenian quietos en sus poses el clima cambio drasticamente ,paso de un verano a una tremenda tormenta electrica (con rashos laser okno)(:v)

Los 5 furiosos ya hacian viendo la pelea pues ellos practicamente no podian hacer nada incluso shifu se mantenia expectante

De un segundo a otro el pie de tai lung hace un sonido indicando que empezaria a correr hacia el panda

Tras acercarse lo suficiente po solto un golpe tremendo que incluso mando unas rafagas de aire ,pero este fue esquivado por tai lung que levanto uno de sus brazos para no ser alcanzado por el ataque

Tras esto tai lung agarro el brazo con el que po lo habia atacado para pasar a ponerlo abajo de su axila ,despues de esto empezo a soltar derechazos directos hacia la cara de po .

El panda no podia hacer nada para defenderse simplemente tai lung lo habia agarrado como pera de boxeo

Po no resistirá mucho ,tenemos que ayudarlo!!! -dijo shifu

Pero que hacemos ?,-dijo mono

Mientras tanto tai lung seguia dandole duro a po

Po empezaba a ver borroso hasta que tai lung le solto tremendo golpe que provoco que po fuera lanzado unos metros atras

Tras escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de po resbalando con el piso tigresa salio al ataca intentado hacestar un golpe

Tai lung solo miro el lado de donde estaba tigresa atacando .

Tigresa solto una patada voladora directo al rostro del otro felino

Agh!-exclamo tai lung mientras sonaba un sonido que produce el piso del palacio pues el felino cayo de rodillas

Ya no eres tan fuerte tai lung, po ya te vencio una vez -dijo tigresa en su pose

Cierto logro vencerme 1 vez pero ahora es mucho mas diferente -dijo tai lung el cual solto una serie de golpes a tigresa la cual bloqueo estos ataques

Despues de los bloqueos tai lung aprovecho un espacio que dejo tigresa en su guardia,dandole un gran golpe al costado de las costillas

Tigresa solto un poco de saliba de la boca mientras su cuerpo era lanzado al piso

Antes de que tai lung pudiera asotar a tigresa en el piso fue interceptado por grulla el cual pudo darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo

En ese lapso de segundo el resto de los 5 furiosos atacaron a tai lung

Mientras tai lung intercambiaba golpes rapidos con mono el felino alcanzo a darle un rodillaso a la altura de la barbilla a mono el cual no pudo evitar salir volando,despues de esto vibora pero no pudo acestar ningun golpe sin embargo pudo enrollar su cuerpo con la mano de tai lung una vez enrollada vibora intento atacar a tai lung con su propia mano ,pero el felino pudo evitar esto ejerciendo fuerza bruta sobre la mano que tenia enrollada

haaaa!!! -grito el felino azotando a vibora contra el suelo ocasionando que este se quebrace

Tras esto shifu grulla y mantis que eran los unicos que quedaban en pie decidieron atacar.

El felino decidio abalanzarse sobre po ,pues este queria terminar lo que empezo hace mucho ,sin embargo fue interceptado por shifu con una patada voladora el cual provoco que el maestro retrocediera un poco

Despues de esto tai lung miro hacia atras solo para toparce con grulla y mantis

Tai lung rujio hacia la direccion donde se encontraban

Grulla no pudo evitar sentirse en desventaja y con cierto punto de miedo

No seas cobarde!-dijo mantis tocando con unas de sus pinzas a grulla. Tenemos que golpearlo asi mira -dijo un mantis mientras hacia una patada voladora hacia tai lung

El felino solo se quedo quieto mirando al diminuto maestro verde intentando atacarlo ,pero la patada de mantis fue parada muy facilmente de echo ni siquiera consiguio hacer un rasguño o cosquilla

Grulla miraba como su compañero fue detenido y frustado con el minimo esfuerzo

Ja!,eso es todo? -dijo tai lung mientras golpeaba con uno de los dedos a mantis nockeandolo instantaneamente

Mantis solo caia unos metros frente a tai lung y antes de llegar a suelo la caida de mantis fue parada por shifu quien lo tomo con las dos manos y lo cubrio protegiendolo

El panda rojo inalaba y exalaba mientras bajaba a mantis a descansar al suelo

Esto es entre tu y yo tai lung ,no tienes que meter a mis ex-estudiantes en esto -decia shifu al ultimo con su pose clasica de pelea

Bien que sea asi,porfin podre vengarme de quien lleno de sueños mi cabeza!!!-decia tai lung mientras mantenia sus brazos abajo

 **Bueno hasta aqui el cap ,no miento me llevo unos 3-4dias escribir este cap pues no me gustaba las primeras 2 veces que lo hize y decidi volver a hacerlo** **En cuanto la duracion de la serie probablemente sean solo otros 4 o 5 capitulos mas con posibilidad de segunda temporada siempre y cuando haiga apoyo**


End file.
